


The Miasma of Stupidity

by bleupen_gwyn



Series: Akakuro ficlets [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleupen_gwyn/pseuds/bleupen_gwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of misconducts and incoherencies of Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro. Akakuro Ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miasma of Stupidity

Different variety of colours flashes before his bored eyes as Kuroko Tetsuya watches the _quadruple_ x-rated film that his so-called friend named Aomine Daiki brought for him earlier this day. Lack of animosity or pleasure has been exposed by the said devious watcher, hoping that the other will notice his unconcern behaviour for low-budgeted, non-artistic and commercially-made films like this. Kuroko can feel the other side of the sofa shifts, at the same time, the irritating grin that is now plastered on Aomine’s damn face.

“So-“ He glances at the screen and snickers. “What do you think Tetsu?”

His left eye unconsciously twitches as he maneuvers the remote control on his right hand and plays with the backward and forward buttons to emphasize his indifference for this shitty gay porn. “What do you mean, Aomine-kun?”

“Is it good? Are you now motivated to enter a relationship an-“ Aomine’s voice was drowned out by the loud abominable moans made by the cheaply-paid AV actor as Kuroko presses the high volume button to its maximum level, earning him a subconscious snarl from his companion.

“Come on Tetsu! I am just helping you!” Aomine roars out, trying to overpower the moaning background and also the stubbornness of his unconcerned friend; before he can even open his mouth for the second time, he was interrupted by the most disgusting ‘orgasmic’ scream he have ever heard in his entire life. 

“I don’t want to scream like that, Aomine-kun.” He sips out his forgotten milkshake while staring nonchalantly at the screen.  “Especially for another person.”

“I am not saying that you _need_ to scream like that.” 

“But it seems to me that you are pointing it out.” 

“Well, I am not.” He bites out, trying to suppress his over-growing anger that only started because, he _fucking_ cares for his best friend. Okay, maybe renting a gay porn video just for the sake of it is kind of too much. _Kind of._

“If love comes on my way Aomine-kun, let it come. Don’t pressure it.”

That’s…true. Still, Aomine Daiki is _not_ the patient type of person.

Forming some words to fight back, he was stopped when he saw Kuroko turned off the player, straightened his dress shirt and grabs his phone.

“Where are you going?” He blabbers out. A pair of confused navy blue eyes traces every move that his companion is doing, trying to decipher if he somewhat pissed him off.

“I am going to bring this back to the rental store.” He stands up and looks at Aomine with small chimerical smile plastered on his face, making Aomine’s blood to boils up again. “Anything you want?”

“Oh! Maybe a boyfriend or a girlfriend to bring back so that you’ll not be fucking alone while I am having fun with someone.” 

His nonsense ‘heed’ was answered with a small chuckle and quiescent creaking of a closing door. 

Really, Kuroko Tetsuya is too nice when it comes to him. He will just invariably shrugs every hurtful remark that Aomine is giving, despite of its regularity. The last time when he asked him about it, he just responded with an abrupt “I know that you love me” answer. 

Damn it. He is really the fucking _best-est_ friend ever.

 

* * *

 

The rental shop is quite near at their shared apartment, making them familiar with the place. That’s why it is not an uncommon thing if he forthwith notices the flash of unfamiliar splurge of red on the corner of his eyes; truly, it catches his interest instantly.    

Kuroko, trying not to waste anymore time, fishes instantly for mangas, CDs and DVDs to borrow before he gives this AV film back. He goes back to the counter the minute he’s done and muttered thanks inwardly for the non-existing queue. He scans the unfamiliar worker across him, scrutinizing the man’s red locks, the shifting red-yellow eyes from the items to the computer screen, and the decent formal clothing behind the brown apron. All in all, Kuroko Tetsuya can say that the man is quite dashing.

“Well, thank you.”

He notices that the distinct clicking of the scanner was gone and replaced by the red-haired man’s voice. He blinks. Once. Twice. Trying to decipher what had just happe-

“It occurs to me that you accidentally voiced out what you are just thinking right now.”

“Can you read-“

“No, I can’t.” The man smirks, elaborating the slightly slitting eyes of his. “Surprisingly, I can just read you easily.”

Kuroko pauses and grumbles silently as his heart decided to hammers itself on his ribcage, making him unable to suppress his warming cheeks.

_“If love comes on my way Aomine-kun, let it come. Don’t pressure it”_

Wow. What a good time to remember that. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it seems that he unconsciously caught the disease called Aomine’s stupidity, noting that he already needs to lessen his time with the contributor of the disease.

“May I ask if this is also included?”

“Ah.” Cyan eyes look out sharply and see the forgotten video that Aomine decided to rent forhim. _Well, things are getting awkward_. “…No, my friend rented it and he abruptly decided to give it back.” 

“…I see.” 

Or maybe watching that cheap gay porn is having a negative effect on him? That’s right. There is a big possibility. 

“Can I have your membership card?”

Removed again from his stupor, Kuroko grabs it from his pocket and gives it to the love of his lif-I mean the man in front of him and puts it again as he gave it back. He picks up the paper bag and leaves, trying to shake off his embarrassment even though it is quite covered by the indifferent face of his, not quite catching whatever the red-head told him as he left.

Kuroko sighs and glances at the shop. _That’s it._ That’s the end of our short fleeting journey, Kuroko Tetsuya. After all, you can never get what you want. As he looks at his shopping bag, he sees a neatly-folded paper and opens it. He can feel his eyes slightly widen and looks back at the smiling face inside the shop.

Well, unless the said man slips a small paper inside the paper bag with his name and number written on it. 

_“See you again, Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> What an abrupt ending…augh…Sorry ‘bout that. I am really not good at ficlets especially now that I realised how my writing style changed. Oh well. How did Akashi learnt about Kuroko’s name? It is on his membership card.


End file.
